Shade vs Echo: Icy Chaos
Shade was given one week to say goodbye to all those he loved. The thought of losing Loran, Myst, Margin, and Yuki was too much for him to bear. While he felt sorry for himself, a dark, impossible Reiatsu called out to him. "Hm. Must be a new Hell-Hunter. These guys keep on showing up. Moths to a flame." He lamented that he could not warn them about the costs of power. Pacing down an isolated road was a young man, his chilling eyes almodt burning a hole in the path in front of him. A decimated territory lay behind him, cries of agony resonating in a quickenly lowered pitch. To be such a monstrous being, it seems almost impossible that he would attract the company of such a beatiful woman as his wife, even if she was a tease, she was his. But then again, what she doesn't know about his work, couldn't possibly hurt either of them. Sensing a cool aura ahead, Echo's eyes narrowed instinctively as he took a crisp breath and paced along... Shade closed his pure red eyes and focused on what was to come. Upon opening them, his eyes became blue. "This Reatsu, I've only heard rumors, but even Bael is not scary enough to mach this." He began to walk straight to the power he sensed. In his mind, he called out to his zanpakto to get ready. "Echo is like a god to us demons. No one has ever defeated him, at least not us sinners." "Who might you be?" said Echo's voice at a somehow hearable murmur, though he himself was in shouting distance. His face was grim, yet expressionless as always whilst the cool breeze swayed his hair across his face. "Names Kagekyo, Shade Kagekyo. If I'm not mistaken, your are Echo, better known as Kasou? If so, I challenge you to a spar. After all, you should be stronger than all other demons." Shade began to draw his blade, praying Echo would say yes. "Very well." replied Echo, gripping his sword's handle. "But I tend to play for keeps." as he drew his ancient weapon its inscriptions radiated in energy, leaking aura into the atmosphere to dull all signs of life in the area. Shade slammed his blade into the sheath saying "Sin is the only path to the light." After the hilt rang true, he became a demon, is clothing becoming icy blue and his hair white as snow. "Let's see what you got, Kasou!" Shade taunted, his voice echoing. Echo extended his index finger, firing four strange, wisp-like beams of black energy at bullet speed towards Shade. "Oh, come on. Don't mock me. Ice Wall!" At Shade's command, A massive wall of black ice shot up to protect him. The wisps dissipated on contact with the wall, leaving a strange sizzle on the surface. Yet Echo walked slowly, his burning gaze fixed on Shade as he stalked forwards, sword drew. Slowly the wall dulled in color, emitting thousands of whispers from a dark abyss of energy. "Ha. Nothing gets passed you, does it." Shade asked, quite glad his wall stood. He jumped the wall to rain shards of ice upon his foe. "Good luck, Kasou." he taunted, scared of Echo's calmness, Echo sliced through each shard at post mach speeds, reaching towards the wall and making a hand gesture. Immediately the now corrupted ice turned an onyx black, coursing with deeply evil energy. Making a pulling motion with his hand the wall flew towards Shade from, sure to crush every bone in his body on contact. "Oh, for the love of..." Shade fired off another volly, hopeing to counter Echo's assult, while dropping. "Come on Kasou, that the worst you've got?" Shade smiled. In a flash of fire, he sped behind Echo, and jumped up and slashed down. Echo turned and let his demonic eyes stare deeply into Shade's, and suddenly the entire world around them dulled and time slowed. Sidestepping the blow, Echo poked his opponent in the chest, somehow sending him flying in a lump of paralysis stricken mass. Shade's body was aflame, or so it felt."How...Can....You...Be so...Fast? Or is...my...speed...too slow?" his body slowly got up, as though he wanted to keep going, and he did. One hit is all I need, and I can lose in peace. Don't give out on me, my body "You made the mistake of looking into my eyes, I'm afraid." Re-drawing his weapon caused Echo's blade to glow with increasing energy that it was slowly draining from the dying atmosphere. Echo reached out to the fallen ice wall, that was now completely corrupted. Closing his fist caused the wall to shatter, and another gesture caused it to slowly reform into a pulsating orb... "The Hell?" Shade gasped, pain frying his body. "No. i'm not gonna lose. Not to you. i have a reason to continue living, and a demon like you...would never see why!"